


Drive

by newtntommy



Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Good Lord, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, dylmas - Freeform, it's been 84 years since i started writing this, there needs to be more dylmas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-23
Updated: 2015-11-23
Packaged: 2018-05-02 23:34:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5268065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newtntommy/pseuds/newtntommy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dylan and Thomas in their shared hotel room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drive

**Author's Note:**

> so I had to write this because there is not enough dylmas works in this world. i was so desperate to write this so there's not even the slightest bit of a plot like usual.

“Titanic is the longest fucking movie ever. Why make a movie so long? No one makes it to the end.” 

Thomas nods mindlessly, continuing to type away at his laptop. 

“My mom told me she was a stripper for twenty years.” 

“Woah,” Thomas comments blandly, knowing exactly what he’s doing. He can feel Dylan’s eyes on him, staring deep inside him waiting for him to give him his attention again. Dylan was always thirsty for his attention, willing to do absurd movements for a glance. It wasn’t a bad thing. It was just how the guy was, at least with him. 

“I’m thinking about joining a cult.” 

“You’d fit right in,” Thomas says smoothly with a witty grin. He fakes annoyances when suddenly Dylan grabs his laptop and puts it on the floor before crawling on top of him. He lays with his chest on Thomas’s lower waist, and his chin on Thomas’s chest. He has his dumb snapback on with his somewhat long, messy hair hanging underneath it. His beard scratches Thomas’s chest a little, but he pays it no mind. He always liked when Dylan grows his beard. 

Then Dylan is kissing his chest, peppering kisses from there to his neck. Thomas grabs at Dylan’s hips when Dylan starts to suck on his sensitive skin. He squirms when he feels Dylan’s facial hair rubbing his skin and his hot breath hitting behind his ear. He raises his knees to cage in Dylan, and he brings a foot over one of Dylan’s to keep him close. 

“No marks, Dyl,” Thomas whispers cautiously. He curses under his breath when Dylan hums against his neck. He reaches up and brings Dylan’s lips to his. Dylan’s lips are firm and soft as always, and he grins when he feels a tongue trace along his bottom lip. He parts his lips, letting Dylan in. He tilts his head for a better angle, and he starts to buck his hips up once he feels his pants become tighter. 

“Fuck,” Dylan hisses against Thomas’s lips at his movements, bringing his own hips down for the friction. Thomas laughs and pulls away from the kiss. The laptop has disappeared completely from his mind.

“Shower,” Thomas tells him before lightly pushing Dylan off him to get up. He takes the flushed boy’s hand and leads them both to the bathroom, and he removes his shirt once they reach it. He leans down and turns on the shower, feeling the water to make sure it’s the right temperature. Once it is, he turns around and nearly chokes on air when he sees Dylan completely naked besides for his boxers. He removes his own clothes, and he eyes the snapback forgotten on the floor. When Dylan removes his underwear, Thomas snatches up the hat and places it on the younger male’s head. Dylan looks at him confused. Thomas shrugs. 

“You look hot with that hat on. Makes me want to ravish you whenever I see you with it on,” Thomas explains offhandedly. 

“I should wear it more often then,” Dylan responds with suggestive eyebrows. Thomas rolls his eyes.

He forcefully takes the now grinning male into the shower. He closes the curtain behind them, and then brings Dylan to him by his shoulders. The amusement on Dylan’s features is long gone now, darkness forming in his eyes as he leans in to captures Thomas’s lips. 

Even with the hot water spraying them, Thomas still shivers when Dylan grasps his waist and he’s then pushed back against the wall behind him. The water is directly pouring on his head, blinding him and he’s forced to close his eyes. Dylan’s touch is overwhelming, and their kiss is nothing but teeth and tongue clashing as water pours on them. He moans low and long when Dylan brings their bodies together, and he knows just how much this is effecting Dylan too. He bucks his hips at the friction, needing something. 

“Fuck,” Thomas mumbles out when Dylan pulls away. His sensation from touch is on high, still unable to open his eyes. He’s left vulnerable as he feels Dylan go down on his knees in front of him. Dylan’s hands on his waist are the only thing that is keeping stable. 

He shakes as Dylan plants his lips on his thigh, his lips dragging along the skin. Thomas embarrassingly whimpers when he feels a tongue trace over him, not quite reaching the place he needs it most. 

“Dylan-Dylan!” Thomas shouts when Dylan finally takes him into his mouth. Thomas brings his head back, flinching when he hits his head too hard. Water hits his chest, and he opens his eyes. He glances down to see the top of Dylan’s mets snapback and bites his lip at the sight. When he feels Dylan’s tongue go along the bottom of his cock, he grabs hold on Dylan’s snapback and tugs on his hair. He grumbles under his breath, and he tosses the hat away so he can knead at Dylan’s hair. He moans when Dylan hums around him. 

He brings his head back under the water, blinding him once more. He moans, unable to stop from moving his hips into the warmth of Dylan’s mouth. He moan’s Dylan’s name repeatedly, voice getting higher each time. 

“I’m going to…” Thomas grunts out, warning Dylan. Right when he’s at his peak, Dylan pulls off, and Thomas curses, nearly whimpering at the loss. He lays his head back again, and Dylan comes back up and kisses his chest to his shoulders. Thomas leans down and kisses his forehead. Dylan sucks a bruise on Thomas’s shoulder. Thomas doesn’t have enough energy to care. 

“Come on, let’s go to the bed,” Dylan whispers out with hot breath. Thomas nods mindlessly, and he turns off the water behind him. 

Dylan pulls away and reaches down to pick up his snapback. Thomas follows him out of the shower, and they barely make it out of the bathroom until they’re back at each other again. Dylan tosses his snapback to the side, not paying attention at all where it went, and pushes Thomas to the wall. Thomas brings Dylan’s lips to his, immediately forcing his tongue between Dylan’s lips. The kiss continues to be nothing but teeth and tongue, and Dylan brings a hand down to lift up Thomas’s right leg and wraps it around his waist.   
They both sigh into the kiss as their groins touch again, giving friction to them both. Dylan separates from Thomas’s mouth, going down to suck on the older male’s long, sensitive neck again. Thomas faces to his right, giving Dylan more access to his neck. 

Fingers go to his lips, and he instantly takes them into his mouth. He sucks them urgently, knowing what’s soon going to come. He curses when Dylan sucks on his earlobe. His beard scratches the side of Thomas’s face, and he lets go of Dylan’s fingers. He wonders how his makeup artists are going to react to beard burns on his cheek. The thought makes him more hot. 

Dylan brings his now wet fingers down, and he tightens his hold around Thomas. He keeps sucking on Thomas’s neck as he inserts one finger at a time, slowly stretching him open. Thomas tenses at the small pain, not having done this in awhile. Last time probably being two months ago on the last day of filming. Hot chills go through him at the memory of Dylan fucking him in the ‘maze’. The pressure of the possibility of anyone finding them had only spiked up their urges. 

Now two months later, and Dylan still makes him happy, still makes him smile, still makes him blush, and still causes shivers and pleasure just by a simple touch. 

He moans once the pleasure kicks in at the third finger, and he pushes down on them. Dylan curses and leans into Thomas’s ear, keeping his rhythm with his fingers. 

“Here or the bed?” Dylan asks breathlessly, barely able to concentrate from Thomas moving so beautifully on his fingers. He almost removes them, wanting to see just how desperate Thomas would become. 

“B-Bed, fuck,” Thomas breathes out. He slumps against the wall when Dylan takes away his fingers. Dylan keeps his arm around him, and Thomas smiles at the expression on Dylan’s face. His lips are wet and greatly bitten, he almost slams him against the wall and fuck him there.

He doesn’t though, and he lightly pushes Dylan to the bed, telling him to sit at the edge. He smiles at how compliant Dylan always is. The younger male always starts this, but he also always turns submissive, becoming obedient and following everything Thomas tells him. On the contrary though, Dylan always knows just what to say and do whenever Thomas is so out of it with pleasure, and Thomas loved it. He loves knowing Dylan is there for him, giving him the care he needs. He can trust him fully. 

Thomas joins Dylan on the bed, straddling his lap. They curse when their bodies come together again. Thomas kisses along Dylan’s jaw, loving the burn his beard causes him. Thomas smiles when Dylan massages circles into his hip. It was a comforting gesture that Thomas is a sucker for. He reaches behind him and lines Dylan up to his hole. He sucks in a breath when he starts to lower himself down, and he hears Dylan’s breath hitch. 

He doesn’t know what to do with his hands, and he chooses to put them on Dylan’s shoulder to help him raise himself up. His hands shakes from the pain rising, but he keeps going, knowing pleasure will soon come. Dylan lays his forehead on Thomas’s shoulder, and Thomas looks down to find that the male’s arms are beyond strained. He’s grateful with how much Dylan is holding back, but he’s not a fragile doll. He can be roughed with. 

“Dyl, fuck, _move_ ,” Thomas grunts out once he starts rising again. Some switch must’ve been flipped right then, because Dylan curses and grabs tightly at Thomas’s waist. He thrusts up harshly, and Thomas curses loud. Their hips meet together, causing moans and groans to fill the room. 

Thomas brings his hands around Dylan’s back, digging his nails into his soft skin. Dylan loved when he leaves scratches on his back and making it red. When they were finishing up the Maze Runner, the cast had wanted to have a swimming party, and Dylan had been more than happy to whip off his shirt. Coos and whistles had riled up, and everyone looked at Thomas, who swatted Dylan’s back. 

Dylan’s moans are loud and hot, the younger male known to be a boisterous one. Everything he did was loud, sex was not an exception. Knowing they’re in a hotel though, he tries to silent the younger male with his lips, but it doesn’t work. Dylan moans in the kiss, and really it’s a shame to silent his sweet, deep noises anyway. 

Thomas feels Dylan’s rather big hands go around him and knead at the skin on the bottom of his back. He loves Dylan’s hands. He has such big, long fingers that are beyond sinful to even think about, and he makes a note in the back of his mind to ask him to try to fit a finger all the way in him. He can think of so many ways to make those hands useful, but he saves them for another day.

Warmth fills within him and he loses all his energy. Dylan goes harder and deeper, and it only takes a touch from Dylan’s hand on his cock for Thomas to reach his peak. He comes with a high shout, going forward to lean completely on Dylan, totally worn out. 

He releases a weak groan as Dylan switches their positions, putting him underneath him. He shakes as Dylan hits his sweet spot, and he curses as he feels himself work to get hard again. Thomas wraps his ankles around Dylan’s lower back and whispers sweet nothings into Dylan’s ear. 

“Come for me, babe.” 

Dylan comes with a loud shout, bringing his head in the crook of Thomas’s neck. Thomas’s stomach twists when he feels Dylan come inside him. Thomas rests his feet on the bed when Dylan lays his body on him, his face still in his neck. Thomas pets at Dylan’s sweaty hair, fatigue overcoming him. He tries to bring them both up more onto the bed, and he only gets a few inches before he gives up. With a huff, he pushes Dylan off him, and he bites his lip when Dylan pulls out of him. He moves to get more comfortable and reaches for the covers. He doesn’t get far though, because Dylan’s arms are around him again. 

Thomas chuckles tiredly when Dylan pulls him to him, not an inch of space between them. 

“We need to take an actual shower,” Thomas informs him, not entirely feeling it. Dylan groans and shakes his head. Thomas shivers as Dylan’s hair touches his cheek. He gives up, choosing to bring himself closer to Dylan, loving how cuddly the younger male is after sex. He kisses Dylan’s cheek before closing his eyes and letting himself fall asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> my tumblr is ilikeyougreenie ! please send me prompts


End file.
